rubygloomchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misery's cousins and ancestors
Misery has a lot of cousins and ancestors who resemble her. In episode 37, I'll Be Home For Misery, Misery's relatives visit her for their "once in a millennium" family reunion, but usually only when they run out of medical supplies. If the family chooses to stay with Misery, a disaster (for example, a volcano) would occur. According to Mildew (see below) the volcano incident happened at Mt. Vesuvius. As it turns out, the reunion may have taken place in Misery's dream. Malady Malady is more disease-prone than her cousin. She apparently suffers from every known disease, ailment, illness, symptom and allergy almost simultaneously, and when asked about them, she runs through all the events and procedures that lead to one injury, which lasts hours or months, until the conclusion. The sling she wears on her right arm, for example, is a result of a scrape which goes all the way back to when she is allergic to polyester. Malady wears brighter Victorian-era clothes and her hair is shorter or is wrapped up. Malaise Malady's sister Malaise suffers from narcolepsy and can often be seen lying on a couch, bed, or even on the floor randomly. She is accompanied by a snake, an octopus, snails, spiders and butterflies, who attach themselves to her full-bodied veil. The pupils in her eyes are red like her dress and her hair is worn over her left eye in an emo fashion. When Malaise is together with her sister, they cause a localized ice age. Despite these faults, Misery loves her cousins. Mayhem Mayhem is a cavegirl who, like all of her relatives, resembles Misery. It is shown that she has great strength and little intelligence. Mayhem has bushy hair, has a dark pinkish red complexion and carries a club. It is implied that may have she chased away the dinosaurs, and she is very sad that they're gone. She chases Scaredy Bat throughout the episode, shouting "Here Birdy, Birdy, Birdy" even though she knows his name and addresses him by it. She is also seen in the episodes "Time Flies" and "Disaster Becomes You". She often clashes with Mildew and Migraine. Mildew Mildew is a Japanese geisha. She speaks in respectful tones but often clashes with Mayhem and Migraine. Unlike her relatives, Mildew has normal colored eyes and skin. Mildew is suggested to be blasted out of volcanos a lot/ Morose Morose is a true goth. Her hair is dyed green-black, wears black striped stockings with a matching blouse, an olive-green vest and a pitch-black skirt. Very thick streaks of eye-shadow run down her face because it mixes with her tears. Unlike Misery, she can sing while awake and play a keyboard (when she did that during a jam session with R.I.P., she caused an earthquake). Morose carries a doll that makes both a squeak and a clanking sound. Mopey Mopey is the optimistic member of Misery's family. Although she looks like her, she has hair just like Ruby's, which Ruby compliments and Mopey says "Right back atcha". Migraine Arriving on the Titanic, where she apparently lives, Migraine usually has her arms held back, yelling "I'm the Queen of the world", followed by a lightning flash and a thunderclap. She is vain and talks like a valley girl. She wears a Hawaiian flower in her hair. Migraine often clashes with Mayhem and Mildew. Like Mayhem, Migraine first appeared in the episode Time Flies. Motley Motley was burned in the great fire of London. Most of her hair was burned off, with the remaining strands left on fire. In episode 37, Mayhem called her 'cousin' Motley, suggesting that she is either Mayhem's, or Misery's cousin. Since Misery addressed Mayhem as her 'cozziz' (she was faking being enthusiastic at the time), it's suggested that it's both. Myopic, Malice and Misbegotten Myopic, Malice and Misbegotten are triplets who surprisingly happy, and often get on Morose's nerves. They all have spiders on their heads. Monotony Another of Misery's ancestors, unofficially named Monotony, appeared in Time Flies and is the maid of Edgar Allan Poe and the caretaker of Paco. She is the sister of Misery the 4th (the medieval one) who first appeared in Disaster Becomes You and is Mopey's mother. This makes her Misery’s Great Great Great Great (really Great) Aunt. Meek and Pity Meek is apparently one of Misery's male relatives who survived. His sister is named Pity. Meek appeared in the episode I'll be home for Misery, and Pity was supposed to be with him. Meek also is the only male who survived the mass quicksand camping that drowned all of the males in Misery's family, as said by Misery in Disaster Becomes You. Meek has stitches on his mouth and a mouse that carries him around, but he is able to somewhat open his mouth despite the stitches. Misty Misty is another one of Misery's cousins, who has white hair and a white dress. She has an updo like the one Misery had in season 1 episode 11, complete with her own spider. Muddle Muddle is Misery's family member and wears a red and black dress along with a 70's styled hair, complete with a grey-white streak. Misery mentioned her at the end of I'll Be Home For Misery as one of the members , and since all her other relatives are named it is highly suggested that this is Muddle. Other Relatives Most of these relatives are one's that Misery has mentioned off-hand as part of warnings or stories. For example, in Ruby Cubed she warned Scardey by using her Great Great Great Grandfather (the 4th musketeer) to scare him into not sword fighting. * Mishap: So accident prone they locked her in the attic and she went crazy * Late Aunt (deceased): Died when an Ouija board fell on her head. * Great Grandmother (deceased): Last words, “Leeches can cure anything.” Not death, apparently. * Great Great Nanna: Keepsake was piece of the Hindenburg, and most likely was on it * Great Great Great Granddad's Great Great Grandma’s Great Uncle/ or her Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Uncle : Caused the flood of ‘36, fire of ‘53 and the broken ladder of ‘61. Had lucky socks and underwear. * Great Great Great Grandfather: One of the 4 musketeers, and was a sword fighter. * Great Great Great Great Uncle Socky: Slipped on a banana peel in the middle of a massive hurricane. * Great Great Great Aunt: Keeps getting blasted out of a volcano. Most likely from Mildew’s side of the family, and most likely Japanese. * Great Great Great Aunt Minnie: Died in the tree-house disaster of 1889. * Great Great Grandmother: Sunk in quicksand, said something while drowning but they couldn’t decipher what she was saying. * Great Great Great Grandmother Cleopatra: Yes, the pharaoh. * Half-cousin twice removed’s husband called Husband: Fights with Misery's half-cousin (his wife), and once needed serious counselling to fix his relationship. He also had half of his leg removed twice. * ALL the other previously living male relatives other than Meek: Drowned in quicksand. Miserys * Misery the 1st : Very Great Grandmother, lived in Atlantis. Won the key to the city one year from the cities bake-off for her apple crumble. * Misery the 3rd: Vacated to Pompeii when Vesuvius erupted * Misery the 4th: Medieval family member, most likely a princess, been through the Great fire of London, and is still around. She is Misery's Great Great Great Great (really Great) Grandmother, and Monotony is her sister. * Misery the ?? (5th?): Went to San Francisco in 1906 (there was a Great Earthquake). She is also still around. Category:Minor characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__